History of the H'Dtariae
The history of the H'Dtariae article will act as a timeline of events of the H'Dtariaen people, mainly in and around the Thieth Peninsula. The Anno Domini (Before- and After Christ) system will be used throughout this article, as the H'Dtariean people are known to have become Christian after discovering Earth's Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence (SETI) in 1966 AD. Up until then, S'Bonism was their overall religion. Pre-history 2110 BC *A small group of people, known as the E'Truta begin to settle around the southern areas of the Thieth Peninsula, specifically at the mound of the Great Trade River. 2100 BC *The E'Truta tribe has a "baby-boom", making it the largest of the three main tribes in the Thieth Peninsula. *The mass of the E'Truta at the mound of the Great Trade River form an official settlement, today still known as H'Dtari. 2998 BC *Smaller parts of E'Truta start to expand from the city center, creating smaller villages in the vicinity. 2981 BC *The Great Winter of 2981 BC occurs, sending many people further south. The N'Secd and L'Ecliq tribes also start to migrate to H'Dtari, making it the largest settlement of the time in northern Thietia. *The E'Truta and N'Secd start having tribal disagreements. The First Tribal War occurs, with the N'Secd and L'Ecliq'' uniting, and pushing the E'Truta further down to the southern areas of H'Dtari. Large numbers of E'Truta from the north and east begin forming armies to help their fellow tribesmen in H'Dtari. 2980 BC *The armies from the north and east push into H'Dtari, killing most of the N'Secd and L'Ecliq in the city. The E'Truta officially setup a early form of government. L'Ecliq and N'Secd peoples are seen as slaves, and treated as such by the ruling E'Truta tribe at this time. This marks the end of the First Tribal War. 2976 BC *The population of H'Dtari rises, with yet another baby-boom occurring in the E'Truta tribe. Week 1 (Pangam-Pangat) 1800 BC *S'Bonism is officially established as a type of national religion. The E'Truta basically forcing it upon their slaves, the L'Ecliq and N'Secd. 1765 BC *The Second Tribal War begins, with large numbers of N'Secd streaming in from the northeastern areas of the Thieth Peninsula. Large-scale battles erupt near the H'Dtari city-limits. 1763 BC *With battles still occurring outside the city and nearby villages, the N'Secd in H'Dtari start an uprising together with their L'Ecliq allies, crippling the city's E'Truta government. *All sides sustain large amounts of casualties, and the E'Truta ask for peace. The N'Secd and L'Ecliq refuse. 1761 BC *With the E'Truta almost completely wiped out within H'Dtari, their Chieftain makes a final attempt at peace, purposing coexistence. The L'Ecliq and N'Secd agree and hostilities come to an end within the city-limits. However, fighting continues for almost a year throughout nearby countryside. 1760 BC *The Second Tribal War ends. *With the ending of the war, all three tribes decide to coexist, designating the area around the H'Dtari as a neutral zone, governed by representatives from all three tribes. The district later became known as the Empire District. Week 2 (Pangam-Pangat) See Also *H'Dtariaen people *H'Dtari Category:H'Dtariae